In My Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Friends have an everlasting bond even if they're getting older. Charming uses this fear Shrek has about somebody he cares about to hurt him but through friendship, evil can be destroyed and a bond grows more stronger..
1. Chapter 1

**In My Heart**

**A/N This is something that was in my head today and I had to write it. The idea emerged after watching Bridge To Terabithia last night and I wanted to do this. It involves the powerful bond between friends and trying not to lose them even if they're getting older. I will delete the one I started yesterday because this could work better than that one. I hope you guys enjoy.**

It was a clear night as friends sat around a fire outside Shrek's swamp. Leah smiled as she ate a smore with jelly on it. She and Carley had came for Spring Break but they were having fun. But Snowgre made a face as Shrek was cooking something on a BBQ grill.

"Not those dude! Those things are gross!" he commented making noises.

"What is it he's making? It smells good!" Carley told him.

"They're squnotters, the ogre smore.

Snowg hates them but to me they're delicious.

Wanna try one?" Shrek replied seeing her smile broadly.

"Duh of course I want to try one. They smell good. Besides it's cool to try new foods like those yummy gator burgers we had." she replied. The thirty year old ogre laughed at that as he handed her a skewer.

She then began to chew on it like chicken.

"Hey this is great!" she replied eating more. Snowgre made a disgusted face.

"You actually like those things?

They're made from squirrel guts!" he replied eating another marshmallow.

"So what? I eat exotic foods all the time Snowg. No different from eating squid or weed rat stew." she told him.

Shrek then heard something and went to check it out.

He found Charming hiding in a bush. He wasn't happy that the vain and selfish prince was trying to pull something while his friends were here.

"What do you want Charming?

I'm not in the mood for your dumb games!" he told him.

"Yes because your friends are with you especially the one you care about but don't you know?" he told him.

"Know what?" Shrek asked confused.

"Know what?

Spit it out!" he ordered.

Charming smiled as he looked into Shrek's eyes.

"_This'll be fun!_

_I want to see the look on his face when I tell him!" _he thought.

"It's to do with Carley." he began.

"What about her Charming?

You better not try to hurt her!" he said.

"No but you do know her birthday will be soon and she's turning twenty one." he went on.

"So?

What does that have to do with it?" Shrek asked him.

"In that respect she'll be a full adult. She won't be allowed to be here all the time. Who knows?

She might be like other humans when it happens and that means.... you won't see her a lot as you do now.

Just a friendly warning.

If I were you, I'd remove my feelings for her before her birthday." Charming said leaving.

There was a look of sadness in the ogre's hazel eyes as he remembered Charming's words as he saw Leah join him. She saw great sadness on his face as he looked at the night sky.

"_It's not true what he said! He must be up to something._

_She'd never leave me because she's older, will she?"_ he thought.

"You okay? You look like somebody you cared about was going to leave you." she said breaking his train of thoughts.

"I-I'm fine Leah but I want to talk with you about something but not in front of Carley or the others, okay?" he told her.

She nodded as they were alone in the pale moon light.......


	2. Promise

**In My Heart**

Charming smiled as he returned to his late mother's factory. Hurting his foe emotionally had been fun but had an idea about taking over. His son Arduro wondered what his father was thinking as he entered Charming's room. He looked like a younger version of Charming.

"What're you thinking?

Is it.... to do with him?" Arduro asked him.

"Yes. I might've found a way to take over and Shrek won't be able to stop me. He cares too much about those human friends of his especially the half blind one.

I have a plan." he answered as he saw somebody else enter the room. It was Arduro's eight year old sister Fira. She looked like Rapunzel but wasn't like her father or brother and cared about others especially ogres.

"Tell me everything Dad." Arduro whispered.....

Leah saw sadness in her ogre friend's hazel eyes after he'd explained what was bugging him. She knew Carley still loved him and was still his friend and right now things were changing.

"Yeah she's twenty one so what?

She's still your friend and one of us. Besides...... she still wears that friendship charm. She hasn't taken it off since we were last here. She still needs you, I know it.

Charming wanted to scare you but friendship is stronger than evil.

Maybe.... you should tell her." Leah answered softly as the night wind blew through her long chestnut hair. He sighed as he followed her back to the swamp. Snowgre was still up but Carley was asleep with head phones on.

"Hey where were you?

We were worried." Snowgre said annoyed but Shrek ignored him.

The ogre teen watched as his cousin removed the head phones from his female friend's head while stroking her hair gently. Snowgre wondered what was going on.

"What's up with him?

What were you talking about?" he asked her.

She then saw Shrek fall asleep by the fire but was fifully sleeping.

Leah sighed sadly because she was worried for him and Carley.

She then snuggled beside Carley as night turned into day.

Charming smiled as he spied on Shrek and the others.

_"This is good!_

_With him like this, taking over is a piece of cake!"_ he thought as he kept watching....

Things were going to plan.

Artie and Fiona wondered what was going on with Shrek the next morning because he was quiet and sad.

Leah then explained to them.

"Charming's wrong!

She may become a full adult but she's still one of us." Fiona replied angrily.

"Yeah that's true.

Charming had no right to tell him." Artie told her as they were eating.

But they were unaware Shrek had been listening and was very worried.

He then heard gentle moaning as he saw somebody wake up.

It was Carley.

She still had that look in her eyes, of wonder and happiness.

"Don't worry I won't leave ya.

Ogre's honour.

Besides I.... sort of overheard you when I was asleep." she said softly putting her hand to his measuring their fingers. It was like a game they played.

"I need to go talk.

Go get something to eat, okay?" he said gently but felt her hug him.

It made him feel good inside.

He smiled sadly seeing her enter the house but then he heard her scream as she saw Charming with Arduro.

"Hello." he said as he knocked her out cold and was about to get out of there when somebody sent him flying. It was Shrek.

"D-Don't you..... dare try that!" he said picking her up gently and put her on the couch.

"You will never win once my plan is through!" he cackled leaving.

Leah then listened as she was told by Artie what had happened and was worried.

"Will.... she be okay?" the girl asked her friend.

"She'll be fine.

J-Just knocked out." Shrek said to her with sadness in his voice...


	3. Needing To Save A Friend

**In My Heart**

**A/N Here's more. Thanks for the reviews.**

He watched as his friend began to stir later. There was fear in her blue eyes as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She heard Leah's voice come from the kitchen along with Fiona's. She wondered what was going on.

"You're awake!

We were worried about you." she said hugging her.

"I'm.... okay but where's Shrek?

Is he okay?" Carley asked her.

"Sort of. He's with Artie at the Poison Apple Pub. He was freaked out by Charming showing up here just as much as you. He feels really sad." Leah answered.

"Is it.... because of me he's sad?" Carley asked her.

"Charming made him freaked out because of your being twenty one this year and that you'd...... leave.

I know you never would but Charming is an evil loser." she replied.

"No damn way would that ever happen!

Charming will..... pay when we find him." the short red and black haired girl told her as they left.....

But approaching the Poison Apple Pub, Leah felt something wasn't right as Charming ambushed them.

"What do you want?" Leah heard her friend ask angrily but he cackled as he took her and vanished.

She noticed the charm around her friend's neck had glowed before they left.

Artie watched as Shrek clutched his head. It was in agony.

"W-What's going on?

Is the beer doing this?" the young King asked him. He shook his head.

"No..... Carley's in danger.

Charming took her but I don't know why." Shrek answered weakly as Leah entered the tavern. Artie realised what his friend said was true by seeing the grave look in Leah's hazel eyes.

"B-But how did he know without you telling him?

I don't get it." Artie said looking sadly at her.

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the swamp, okay?

For now help me get Shrek back there safely." she told him as they left.............


	4. Connected Through Their Hearts

**In My Heart**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews! Here's more!**

Charming cackled seeing Carley stare coldly at him with her blue eyes. He'd put her in a cell. He wanted her to help him but knew she wouldn't.

"What do you want with me Mama's Boy? I won't help you." she said coldly as he laughed.

"I want you.... to help me take care of.... your friends. But I knew you wouldn't so I thought ahead." he said hitting her with magic.

"Hey what is that supposed to do?

Hurt me?

I won't.... let.... you hurt them!" she yelled in agony as something was happening to her.....

Meanwhile in the swamp house Artie and Fiona were worried as they waited for Shrek to wake up after what happened in the Poison Apple Pub. They wondered how he knew Carley was in danger.

"You that necklace she wears around her neck, the knight charm has magic in it making it a Friendship Charm which Shrek gave her a year ago. It connects them through their minds, hearts and feelings. He sensed her fear and worry of Charming taking her and he realised what was happening.

Right now we need to find out where Charming is so we can go there and free Carley.

Who knows what he's doing to her?" Leah explained to them. Artie understood as he heard Shrek moan gently after beginning to wake up. They saw worry in his eyes.

"He.... has her in his late mother's factory. But...." he said clutching his head hearing an ear splitting roar which made him nervous. He'd a feeling he knew what Charming had done to Carley.

"You okay?

You look freaked!" Fiona asked him.

"No let me go with you guys.

I have to help save her." he told her. Leah wondered what had him so worried but he wouldn't answer her as they left....


	5. Never Giving Up Hope

**In My Heart**

**A/N Here's more!**

Artie sighed as they set off on a ship bound for Far, Far Away. He saw that Shrek was very quiet and tense but wouldn't say because he was thinking about the vision he'd had.

"You okay? You look really tense.

Whatever happened, you can tell me." Artie said to him sadly. He sighed before talking to him.

"In my vision, I saw Carley as a powerful beast. Charming did it to her.

I know she's still the one we love and care about but we've got to help her.

Please don't tell the others especially Leah.

She'd freak!" he answered him.

"_I don't blame him for being so worried. Carley is his best human friend besides Leah._

_I hope we can stop Charming and save her."_ he thought as he went to bed. Shrek sighed sadly as he fell asleep.

Charming cackled hearing his new pet growl in the cell as she sat in the darkness which she couldn't see in.

He knew there was no way Shrek would defeat him with this new weapon....

Artie woke up to the ship's horn as the ship arrived at Far, Far Away. He hoped that they could stop Charming and save Carley. He saw Leah and sighed. He wanted to tell her what Shrek had told him but had to keep his promise. She wondered what was going on along with Fiona as she saw Shrek yawn sleepily.

"Honey you okay? Something isn't right with you and it involves our friend and Charming. Please tell me what's going on. I am your wife after all." Fiona asked him.

But he didn't reply as they kept walking through the forest but as night wore on, they decided to make camp for the night. Leah and Fiona were sitting around the fire while Shrek and Artie had gone looking for firewood.

"You okay?

Why do you think Shrek's so quiet all of a sudden?" Fiona asked her.

"I don't know. Artie was talking to him but I couldn't hear them or what they said. I wish I knew but maybe it's to do with Charming's plan and stopping him. Maybe he's really worried but holding it in." Leah told her. Fiona agreed as she saw Shrek and Artie come back.

Fiona saw a look of fear in her husband's hazel eyes. It was like something had scared him badly. Artie had a feeling it was the thing in the shadows that had worried him.

"Is everything okay?" Leah asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.

Just something freaked him out." Artie replied as he saw his ogre friend glare at the fire sadly.

"_No way would she hurt us because Charming made her a powerful beast. I hope we can help free her before it's too late! But the Friendship Charm glowed brightly around her neck. I thought Charming would've taken it from her. She must've hidden it from him._

_Maybe there's hope!"_ he thought falling asleep......


	6. Getting Help From An Arian Friend

**In My Heart**

**A/N Here comes more!**

Fiona wondered what was going on as they kept going onwards to the Fairy Godmother's factory. Artie knew Shrek was nervous but knew he could do this as they arrived there. It'd been a long time.

After the Fairy Godmother had died, the factory had been left alone. Charming had used it as a base for his plans.

"Come on

Let's go!" Leah said as they entered through a back door. Shrek looked like he had seen a ghost as Leah saw a cell in the main room. She had a feeling her soul mate was in there alone.

"_I hope Charming hasn't hurt her or he'll pay! Nobody hurts those I care about and gets away with it!" _she thought as Shrek was shaking.

"Leah.... I wouldn't do that if I were you." he warned.

"Why not?

Carley's in there, I know it." she told him approaching the cell.

"Carley you in there?

It's me Leah. Don't worry.

I'll get you out of here." she said gently.

".... L-Leah..... please get out of here.

I-I don't want to hurt you.

Get out of here, please!" Carley begged as her eyes became eye slits. That worried Leah as she backed away slowly. But then she along with Shrek and the others heard an evil laugh.

Shrek growled seeing Charming step out of the shadows.

"Surprised?

Let's just say she's anything but ordinary now." he cackled.

Leah saw Carley clutch her head in agony as she began to change into a powerful beast, like a demon.

"C-Carley?

What did that Mama's Boy do to you?" Leah told her but she wasn't listening. Charming cackled as he saw Shrek get nervous.

"Please don't do what Charming's going to make you do." he pleaded.

But she couldn't reply as she began to lunge at him but saw somebody push him out of the way. It was an olive green skinned ogre with pointy ears, brown eyes like Shrek's, wore a suit of unbreakable jet black armour with a long flowing cape and a golden heart crest on his armoured chest, shield and helmet.

"Jen what're you doing here? I thought you were in Aria being King and defeating evil forces." Leah asked him curiously as his long brown hair was caught up in his helmet.

"I had this happen in Aria to Ogre Child but I can help you with her by teaching you the spell." the Ogarian Knight told them as Charming cackled as Carley cornered them in beast form.....

"Teach it now!" Shrek ordered.

"Very well but it's.... a little tricky." he answered.....


	7. The Only Way to Free Her

**In My Heart**

**A/N Here's more. I hope people like.**

Jen sighed seeing the anger in Shrek's eyes. "Alright I'll teach it now. First you have to calm the one under the spell down but then focus and a mark appears in your hand.

But that's not the tricky part." he answered.

"What is it?" Shrek asked him. The Ogarian Knight then came closer to him and began to whisper.

"You have to..... break the spell fully with a..... _kiss_" he finished. Leah saw his hazel eyes go wide hearing that.

"What did he tell you?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you.

How're we going to calm her down?" he answered.

Jen then brought out something. Leah smiled seeing it.

It was a Japanese flute.

"This'll work. She loves Japanese music.

She has it on her I-Pod." Leah said as she began to play it.

They watched as their friend in beast form began to calm down and back away.

"Wow it's working!" Fiona remarked seeing her husband focus and a glowing heart mark appeared in the middle of his palm.

"_What's bugging him?_

_I wonder what Jen told him?" _Leah thought as she saw him lunge as mist surrounded him and Carley.

He blushed as their lips touched.

Suddenly the beast growled in anger as it began to vanish. He and the others were relieved to see Carley in Shrek's arms.

Her eyes slowly opened as tears were in them.

"I-I'm sorry!

Please forgive me." she said sadly. Leah knew it hadn't been her fault and that Charming had been the one to do this to her. The others agreed.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Charming tricked you by making you become a powerful beast. I knew you were in there.

I knew you'd be okay." Shrek said reassuring her.

"T-Thanks.

You're..... right." she replied depressed. Leah saw her faint as their ogre friend grabbed her before she hit the floor.

"Let's go home." he said to them.

Jen then opened a portal and vanished.

Leah saw sadness in his hazel eyes as they were in the living room of the swamp house. She knew he was worried about Carley.

But Charming wasn't going to quit so easily.......


	8. The Sign Of True Friendship

**In My Heart**

Leah noticed that things were very quiet in the living room of the swamp house. She then found Shrek outside looking at the stars in the night sky. He seemed sad and quiet.

"You okay? You're thinking about what happened eariler. It was Charming's doing." she said to him.

"Yeah I am. She was so..... not herself after we broke the spell. I hope she'll be okay. I hope we can help." he told her.

She then saw Artie and the others join them.

"She's awake. Maybe we should talk to her.

I know she thinks we're mad but we're not." Artie suggested as Shrek agreed with him but was nervous.

Charming smiled seeing that his foe's friend was miserable. He hoped that this would go on because it was making Shrek depressed. He then vanished......

Shrek sighed drinking black coffee in the kitchen. He hoped that things would get better soon. He then felt a sad aura from her as her hair was around her face. He stroked it softly. He then saw red rims around her eyes.

"...... Hey you okay? I know you were in demon form but that was Charming's intent to ruin things..... like our friendship.

I know Charming will stop at nothing but at least we can stop him together.

I-I'm not mad at what happened, the others aren't either.

We were worried about you especially Leah. She knew you weren't yourself in the factory but now things can go back to normal." he explained softly.

She nodded as she hugged him with tears in her eyes, tears of joy.

Leah smiled as she and the others came in.

They smiled seeing her asleep. She looked so peaceful and happy.

"It went well, didn't it?" Artie asked his ogre friend.

"Yeah it sort.... of does.

She was nervous but realised we're not mad at her for what happened.

Charming really hurt her. What did he do to her?" he answered softly.

Leah saw Carley wake in the middle of the night in the spare room. They were sleeping with their arms around their waists.

"Leah-san?

I-I'm sorry about what Charming made me nearly did. I care about you guys too much to hurt you. I know you guys aren't mad at me but the thought of what would've nearly happened to you guys.

I wish I could be strong inside like you and Shrek but I'm not.

Even if I turn twenty one, I'm still going to be a unconfident loser." she replied.

Leah stared at her.

"Y-You're not. You will grow stronger, I know you will.

Don't worry about it, okay?" she reassured her.

She then saw her soul mate hug her relieved.

"Thanks." she said to her.

But worry filled Shrek as the night wore on.

He knew that Charming's words were still stuck in his mind. He sighed as he got up out of bed and walked around the house. He noticed the triplets were still asleep in their room. He sighed as he came to the spare room and opened the door softly..

"Leah I need to talk to you." he whispered so he wouldn't wake anybody up. She wondered what he wanted to talk about but had a feeling.

She found him beside a newly lit fire but had a sad expression on his face. She knew what was bugging him. She then sat beside him.

"..... So..... what's on your mind that you couldn't sleep?

Is it because of eariler?" she asked softly seeing something that shocked her.

It was a tear in his eye.

"It's about her. I probably messed things up for her in your world.

Just like when I thought I was messing up Fiona's life. But I have a feeling in my heart we were meant to be friends.

I-I just.... don't want it..... to end because she's getting older." he explained about to break down and give into his sadness. She understood who he was talking about.

"It won't end, trust me. Carley may be turning twenty one but there's no damn way your friendship with her will end because she's becoming an adult. She still needs you even though she has me.

I can tell." she explained looking into his hazel eyes full of sadness and tears flowed from them.

"She still does?" Shrek asked her softly.

Leah nodded.

"Yeah she does. You make her happy, treat her like a person the way I do but make her feel free to be herself and to let her freak flag fly no matter what others think.

You're still a hero to her, you know that, right?" Leah answered him.

"Y-Yeah I know. Ever since we met when she was thirteen and became friends because we have a lot in common. We knew it was meant to be especially when the BBS kicked in at fifteen.

I wish things like her being older didn't hurt or mess me up like this." he told her.

"I know but they do because you care the same way she does for you

Maybe you should think about things, it might help." she said going back into the house......


	9. Feeling Buggy

**In My Heart**

It was raining outside the swamphouse but Shrek was outside lying beside the fire that the rain had put out and was raining heavily.

Leah was worried as she walked outside but saw his eyes open. There was pain in them and he looked bad. He smiled weakly.

"H-Hey.... you okay?

Don't worry about me." he said coughing slightly. That worried her greatly.

"Come inside please." she begged softly.

He then closed his eyes because he was so tired from the cold.

Fiona then saw somebody help Leah bring her husband into the house.

It was Carley.

They were worried as he lay on the couch. He was weak and tired. His skin was pale. It scared them.

But they still felt a sad aura around him.

Somebody then appeared while the others were gone. It was a blue skinned ogre in a suit of unbreakable armour with pointy ears.

She also had long tendril like black hair.

"Hey you haven't been yourself lately.

What's going on?" she asked him softly.

"O-Ogre Child?

What're you doing here?" Shrek asked weakly.

"A friend asked me to come. She said you've been down because of the one who breathed life into Aria.

But you should know something. Carley still likes you a lot, even thinks about you all the time and never lets anybody know like when she goes to Aria.

She may getting older but she'll never forget you like with me and Jen and Aria.

Don't worry. Friendship is a powerful weapon." the Ogreix Warrior and Queen of Aria told him.

He nodded just staring, staring into her dark eyes.

"I have to go, okay?

Think about it, okay?" she said vanishing....

He then fell asleep coughing loudly but Carley smiled coming near him.

She put a blanket over his sleeping body. She then stroked his head gently.

"I-I hope you feel better soon mi amigo." she whispered softly sitting on the floor beside the couch reading. Leah smiled seeing that.

She wondered if their friend knew she was sitting there.

"_Maybe things will be better since Charming hasn't shown his face for a while. But soon we'll have to go back because Spring Break ends in a few days._

_But I have an idea....."_ she thought smiling.

Fiona wondered what she had in mind but the chestnut haired girl wouldn't tell....


	10. Don't Forget

**In My Heart**

A few days passed and it was nearly the day for Carley and Leah to go back to their own world because of college. Fiona and the others understood but Shrek was really depressed about that.

"Don't worry. We'll be back for Easter. We can visit on weekends." Leah said as they were at Farbuck's in Far, Far Away. Artie was hanging out with them for a while.

"That sounds good, I guess." Shrek said sadly. He was still miserable because of the cold and worry was eating him up inside.

He then remembered the talk from the other day and smiled.

"I-I understand but everytime we're not together, I miss..... you." he said coughing.

"I know you do but I'll never be gone.

I'm always in your heart." Carley told him.

He nodded in reply.

But Charming had a plan and it involved Carley's birthday.

Fiona watched as the others were in the changing rooms trying on clothes. Carley was dressed in a punk rock princess style with earrings.

Leah was dressed in a kimono, wore goggles and looked like a geisha. Fiona thought they looked awesome.

"We should wear these at college!" Leah told them.

Carley agreed.

"Yes we should." she agreed to them.

But that night somebody entered the swamp. He was from Shrek's side of the family with blue skin, white fur, green eyes and was slender. He came from Snowia.

His name was Snowgre. He was a teenager like Artie.

He was worried about being part of Shrek's family.

He saw two humans with his cousin and the others.

He wondered what they were doing in there. Leah laughed as they were playing Twister with the others and having fun when they heard knocking on the door.

"I'll.... get it." Shrek said getting off the couch wrapped in blankets and going to the door and opened it.

He gasped seeing Snowgre come in but was expecting him.

"Who's that?" Leah whispered curious.

"I don't know.

Maybe he's a friend of Shrek's or something like that." Carley replied seeing the strange ogre come near them.

He looked worriedly.

"Don't worry they won't bite.

They're friends of ours.

They'll be going back to their world tomorrow." Shrek told him.

Snowgre was curious. "Who're you?" he asked Shrek.

"This is Carley and Leah.

They're nice for humans." he said softly to his teenage cousin.

Snowgre saw quietness in Carley's blue eyes.

Leah saw Carley sleep peacefully with her arms around her waist.

She knew she was nervous about leaving in the morning but knew they had to go back to college.

"_We'll be back soon, I promise."_ she thought falling asleep....


	11. Returning

**In My Heart**

Charming cackled as he saw them in their world again. It was going to plan as he kept plotting.

He smiled seeing Fiona and the others going about their lives.

He hoped things would stay quiet for now.

In Earth, Easter came quickly. Leah smiled as they opened a portal to Duloc and vanished.

She and Carley appeared outside the swamp house.

They were dressed in the clothes they'd been wearing the day they'd left their friends. They were excited because they had two weeks of vacation.

"Leah-san?

You think Shrek's okay?

Last time he.... wasn't himself." Carley said softly.

She understood her friend's worry.

She hoped things were okay. Fiona along with the other princesses were excited to see them back.

"We're glad to see you too. We couldn't stop thinking about you guys all the time." Leah said after hugging them.

"W-Where's Shrek?" Carley asked Fiona.

"He's with Snowgre. There was an incident at the high school.

As usual." she answered. Leah was curious about that and wanted to know more.

"Ever since you guys left, Shrek had his hands full with Snowgre.

Being a teen is a little rough but he's worse. He's moody, talks back, plays guitar most of the night, sneaks off to do stuff and is a night owl." Fiona explained to them.

Carley was amazed by that along with Leah.

"Woah he's a rebel huh? Maybe there's a reason behind it.

Maybe he's just home sick and wants to go home. Maybe you should talk to him." Leah said eating a muffin with logan berries smothered over it.

"Hmm.... it's a good idea but..... Snowgre won't allow anybody to talk to him. He just runs into his room and shuts his door and locks it.

He comes out for dinner." Fiona told them as she heard yelling as Snowgre came into the house.

"

"What happened this time?" Fiona asked Shrek as he came into the living room.

"He was involved in a fight with some kid named Aduro." he answered but smiled seeing Carley and Leah.

"I'm glad you're back. Things.... were crazy without you guys here." he replied to them.

He saw Leah go near Snowgre's door.

"Is she insane?

It's a bad idea to anger Snowgre in a bad mood. He doesn't listen to anybody." Shrek said worriedly.

"She knows what she's doing. She thinks he's being nuts because he misses his home." Carley told him softly.

He looked like he was tired.

She watched as he went to lie down.....

Hours later they saw Snowgre come out of his room with red rims around his green eyes followed by Leah.

The others were impressed yet worried......


	12. Still Needing You

**In My Heart**

**A/N Here's more!**

Leah smiled as they were preparing for a ball in the castle. She and Carley were helping by putting up decorations while the others were doing stuff. It was for Artie's birthday. He was becoming twenty one. He noticed Shrek had been acting odd but depressed around him.

"What's up with him? He's been quiet the whole afternoon even while cooking.

Is something bugging him?" the young King asked Leah.

"He's worried about losing you.... as a friend because you're becoming twenty one. He's freaking out about Carley being twenty one in May too.

We're trying to get him to see that we'll never leave him, no matter how old we get. Snowgre being rebellious took that problem away for a while but it came back." Leah explained.

Artie understood what she meant. He smiled sadly seeing Carley with Fiona and Lillian.

"L-Leah I need your help with something.

Follow me." the young King told her as they left the room and went down the hall way.

"_Where're we going?_

_What're you up to Pendragon?" _she thought as they entered the garden and saw Shrek lying on the grass.

Leah then understood as Artie told her what he was thinking. She agreed as they approached. They hoped they could help their friend feel better.

"...... You okay?" Leah said softly to Shrek as she joined him.

"I-I'm okay. Just sad..... about Artie entering pre adulthood and being twenty one." the ogre replied.

Leah was confused yet curious by her friend's answer.

"Why're you so afraid of those you care about getting older?" Artie asked which shocked Leah.

"..... Because you mightn't need my help anymore." he answered sadly.

"What're you talking about? Of course I'm going to need you still even though I'm in pre adult hood and maybe have to do more ruling the kingdom stuff, it still means we can still hang out and be brothers.

But you still have Snowgre and the others especially Leah and Carley who still need you.

Besides we're friends..... but we're a family.

I've gotta go. We'll see you later, okay?" he told him as he and Leah left......


	13. Attacking Through the Heart

**In My Heart**

It was the first week of May and Leah had gone to Duloc. She knew that in two week's time, it would be Carley's birthday.

Fiona wondered what she was doing here but sort of knew.

"I'm going to need your help along with the others to prepare for the party." she told her.

"You're worried about Shrek, aren't you?

He's going to be freaking out. Maybe you should talk to him." Fiona told her.

She nodded.

"Yeah but I'd better go back. People at college would be worried if I don't go back but I'll be back later, okay?" she told her leaving.

Carley wondered what she'd gone to Duloc for.

"I had to talk to Fiona, okay?" she replied as they left their dorm room.

Charming smiled seeing Shrek depressed because he knew that in two weeks, his human friend is turning twenty one.

Artie found him outside the swamp. He saw something tucked inside his friend's vest. It was an envelope. Leah had put it in his room the day before she and Carley had went back to college.

"It's about her party, isn't it?" he said to him.

"I want to go but it would just hurt me emotionally.

Maybe I should but I'm not ready." he answered. The young King understood but Charming was planning something as he watched them. He knew Shrek was emotionally weak right now and would be easy to take care of.

Leah then returned to Duloc after her classes were done for the day. Artie and the others were happy to see her and heard Snowgre talking to somebody.

It was Carley.

"Why don't you tell Shrek how you feel about being alone and depressed? I'm sure he'd understand along with the others. They are your family after all." she told the ogre teen.

"Yeah but I'm not so good at talking to other people about how I feel." he answered as he heard somebody.

It was Snowflake. She was an ogre girl who went to the same school as Snowgre but was very shy and quiet like him. He never really noticed her.

She had blue skin, white fur covering her body and was slender with brown eyes.

"Hey who're you?

You look cute." she told her.

"T-Thanks.

Nobody's ever said that to me before. You're Snowgre's friend, right?" she asked her.

"Yeah I am." Carley answered her.

"What will I do so he'll talk to me? I like him but he never really talks around others in school." she said to her.

"He's just shy and nervous around others. Maybe you should get him to come out of his shell." she answered as she joined Leah and the others in the swamp house.

"Who were you talking to? She looked like Snowgre." Leah asked softly.

"She's a friend from his school but he doesn't really talk to her or other kids just like us." Carley answered her.

But Shrek looked sad as they talked about their friend's birthday.

Leah saw him leave.

She understood as he was outside. But tghen he was caught in a trap.

"Hey what's going on?" he yelled as Charming appeared. He seemed happy as he had help carrying it away.

"No!

We've gotta save him!" she yelled but Carley looked sad.

"Don't worry we'll save him.

We always do." Leah reassured her.

"This is all my fault!" she told her through tears.

"No it's not.

It's Charming's. He doesn't care about anybody or their feelings, just himself and being King." she reassured her.

"I should just go." she said leaving but Leah stopped her. She knew her friend was sad because of Charming's anger.

She hoped things would be okay.

Shrek growled in anger as they were in Charming's lair. He wondered what the vain, selfish and idiotic prince was up to now. He then smiled seeing the ogre in pain.

"Soon things will be clear. This time I'm not going to kill you but hurt you through somebody you care about." he replied cackling.

Shrek gasped in horror realising what he meant......

"I won't let you hurt her Charming.

I swear you touch her and you'll regret it!" he yelled as the prince kicked him in the chest.

He sank to his knees in agiony......


	14. Need To Stay Strong

**In My Heart**

Leah wondered what Charming was doing to their ogre friend at the moment in his lair. Fiona knew they could rescue him. They'd done it before. But Leah saw sadness in her soulmate's eyes. She knew how much she cared about him the same way she did about Leah.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. Besides he must be hoping that we're coming to help him and stop Charming.

I know we can stop Charming." she told her as she stroked her short red and black hair.

"I know we can." she told her.

But in Charming's lair, Shrek had been beaten up many times by Charming and Aduro .

He hoped the others would come soon.

Leah wondered how they were going to save their friend when they heard a loud noise.

"What is that?" Artie asked curious.

"It's Elroy." Carley told them excitedly.

"Who's Elroy?" Fiona asked her as she led them outside to a lake not too far from the swamp. They then saw something emerge from the water. It was a swamp beast with moss like fur covering it's body and a tail.

"That's so cool! How do you know it?" Leah asked curiously.

"Shrek and I found him in the forest a month ago and he took a liking to the both of us. He wanted to keep Elroy like a pet so we brought him here. We were gonna bring him inside but..... he's not house broken yet but we're working on it. Elroy want to help us get Shrek from that nasty prince Charming?" Carley told the swamp beast.

They heard soft growls coming from the creature.

"He'll help us." Carley said.

"You can understand Elroy?" Fiona asked amazed.

She nodded.

"Yeah Shrek and I can understand him so can you when you become his friends or if he decides to." Carley told them.

She then climbed onto Elroy's back along with the others.

She smiled as they set off.

_"Don't worry Shrek, we're coming_." she thought as Elroy charged on.

Charming wondered why Shrek wasn't giving in to him or showing how much pain he was in along with Arduro. He knew that the others would kick Charming's butt. He lay on his side carefully so he wouldn't hurt himself more.

He then fell asleep as a tear fell onto the floor.....

But the next morning Leah and the others had reached Charming's lair. They hoped that they could save Shrek before Charming did something terrible to him.

"We need to sneak in and bust him out!

But we have to do it without Elroy's help, okay?" Leah told Carley.

"Elroy stay here until we come back, okay?" Carley said to the swamp beast.

It nodded softly understanding.

"Let's go get our friend and make Charming regret it!" she told Leah as they went into the lair with the others.

"Where should we head to?" Artie asked nervous.

"Leah and I will go to the dungeon while you guys go find Charming and make him suffer until we get there with Shrek." Carley answered.

Fiona agreed as they went off to find Charming. As they headed for the dungeon, Leah was quiet for once. She was deep in thought about what was going on.

_"I've never seen her that strong before. Normally I'm the one that comes up with plans._

_But this normally does happens when people we care about are in danger_." she thought as they came to the dungeon. She opened the doors gently. It was too dark to see anything but Carley heard somebody moaning in pain. She gasped realising who it was.

They then came to a cell with a torch and were nervous. Their ogre friend was lying on his side badly wounded and bruised with wounds and a black eye on his face.

Fear was in Carley's eyes as Leah broke the shackles from around his wrists. He smiled weakly seeing them but was relieved.

"I-I knew..... you'd come. Don't worry.

Let's get out of here." he whispered as Carley helped him up gently but was sad for her friend.

But Charming was in there too waiting for them.

"I see your loser friends busted you out.

Too bad you won't escape." he told them.....


	15. Strength In Defending Friends

**In My Heart**

Charming cackled as he saw Leah take a fighting stance along with Carley. He smiled at them. "You won't get away from me. You're nothing but losers along with your ogre friend." he told them.

"Shut up Charming!

You won't beat us." Leah told him.

He laughed as Leah's eyes glowed with bright light as she became a were wolf ninja in a blue kimono. "H-How can she.... do that?" Shrek asked weakly.

"She can when it's dark or when she's really upset.

I really want to help but I'm nothing but a half blind loser." she said as somebody appeared.

It was a dark blue skined ogre warrior in a suit of unbreakable armour with a blue crescent moon crest on it and long tendril like black hair with pointy ears.

"Ogre Child?

What're you doing?" Carley asked her softly.

"I came to help you guys.

I kbow how badly you want to help Leah stop Charming but we can use our Dragon Fire Kyuto to take care of him." she told her taking her hand gently as Carley guided herself forward using her symbol cane.

Charming smiled seeing Leah try to get up but she was badly wounded.

"I guess you didn't stop me after all. I knew you couldn't beat me just like your half blind friend." he jeered.

"Ogreix Fusionus!" Carley yelled as magic surrounded her and Ogre Child and when it faded, they had become the Dragon Fire Kyuto Warrior.

"_What the heck's going on here_?" Charming told himself. But inside of the warrior, Carley was angry at Charming hurting her soul mate.

_"Let's do this_!" she thought as Dragon Fire Kyuto blasted out of her hands. Suddenly Fiona and the others heard a loud explosion coming from the dungeon and ran there.

"What happened here?" Fiona asked nervous seeing Carley lying on the floor hurt as Leah got to her feet slowly. "Charming tried to hurt us but Carley took care of him using her Ogreix powers. She was awesome." Leah replied as they got out of there and were on Elroy but Leah was nervous about Carley and her ogre friend.....


	16. Sadness and Sorrow

**In My Heart**

It was morning and Fiona was up early. She'd been too worried about the others to stay asleep. She'd been worried about her husband ever since they'd gotten back to the swamp house. She was coking breakfast. That normally relieved her worries.

"..... Hey couldn't sleep?" she heard somebody say and turned around to see Leah. She'd had recovered quite a bit from what had happened in the dungeon with Charming.

"No I couldn't.

I.... was worried." she answered, her voice sounding like she was about to cry but she was remaining strong for the others.

Leah saw the look in her eyes and understood.

"It's okay." she reassured her but there was silence.......

"I-I'm not so sure about that.

I.... nearly lost people I care about because of Charming.

You were so strong fighting against him while the others and I..... couldn't do a thing to help you. He'd sent guards everywhere.

I'm just glad you guys are okay." she said through tears. Leah understood how strong she was being for the other's sake. She'd done it many times. But right now she couldn't because she was worried for her husband.

"Don't worry he'll be okay." she reassured her hugging her...

"I-I guess you're right Leah. The others need our help. I'm just glad we took care of Charming before anything happened." she replied but she was still sad.

Leah had a feeling it wasn't about the others.

"Please tell me.

I won't tell them, okay?" she told her.

Fiona nodded before speaking.

"I-I like Snow in...... that way, the more than friends way. But if anybody found out especially Shrek, it wouldn't be good.

She and I have been friends since childhood." she told her.

Leah nodded.

"When did you realise you two were.... more than friends if you know what I mean like soul mates." she asked her softly.

"I guess it was the first time we came to Far, Far Away after I was married. We were sitting under an old tree we used to sit under as kids and that's when we realised our feelings for each other.

You won't tell, will you?" Fiona asked nervous.

"No unless you want to.

Until then my lips are sealed. Besides I know how you feel." Leah said as she sat at the table but a few minutes later Artie walked in with bandages over the few minor wounds he had while wearing pyjamas.

"Morning.

You sleep well?" she said to the young King.

"Yeah I guess.

I'm just worried about everything if you know what I mean." he answered softly.

Leah then walked into the spare room where she and Carley had been sleeping. Her soul mate was still out of it from fighting Charming and using up Ogreix.

There were bandages over her body. She hoped she would wake up soon along with Shrek.

He was in a coma too and badly after what Charming did to him. Fiona had been worried when she'd saw the state her husband was in.

She'd cursed Charming angrily and under her breath.

Snowgre was at high school yet again when he saw Snowflake walk near him to get to her locker. She remembered what Carley had told her and was about to talk to him when he left.

"Oh well I knew this would happen. Nobody really cared about being my friend." she thought sadly as she went to English class....


	17. Glad to Have them Back

**In My Heart**

Snowgre was depressed later at the swamp house. It was after high school had finished for the day and he was just hanging out with Artie and Leah playing poker. He was thinking about that girl Snowflake.

"_Maybe I was being weird towards her. I should talk to her tomorrow in school.... if she talks to me, that is._

_Wait!_

_What's that sound?_

_It sounds.... like.... my cousin._

_He must've awoken from the coma." _the ogre teen thought as he entered his cousin's room.

Shrek was lying there awake.

"Alright you're awake!" he said excitedly.

"Oww.... not so tight Snowg.

I just woke up and you're already trying to injure me more." he replied to him.

The ogre teen looked a little nervous about that.

".... Sorry." he replied.

"It's good to see you up.

Fiona's going to be happy." they heard somebody say. Snowgre looked and saw Leah there.

"Hey.... did she wake up yet?" Shrek said to her.

"I-I'm not sure yet. I was with Fiona and the princesses last night in Far, Far Away.

Oh yeah!

I forgot." she replied taking something out of the basket and brought out some daisy chains.

"Umm.... thanks Leah." Snowgre said smelling them but Shrek was very silent with his on.

But Fiona was so relieved seeing her husband awake. Snow smiled seeing her kiss him.

"_I guess I lost to you."_ she thought as she saw fear in Leah's eyes.

"_.... Leah can you hear me?_

_I'm nearly about to wake._

_I've seen how miserable you were without me._

_Fiona too."_ she heard a voice say in her mind.

She smiled as she knew whose voice it was.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." she said leaving the room. Fiona wondered what was going on. She understood.

Leah then entered the spare room hearing soft but slow peaceful breathing come from the bed. She smiled approaching the bed.

"_Please let her wake up!"_ she willed mentally as those eyes opened....

"Leah.... don't leave." she heard a voice say softly as Carley woke up. .

"I'm so happy you're awake!

I was really worried about you and so were the others.

Shrek woke up too." she said putting a rose chain around her friend.

"Thank you. They're lovely.

How did you know I like roses?" Carley said kissing her.

"I.... just had a hunch." she said relieved....

She was glad that her soul mate and her friend were alive but glad that Charming hadn't tried to hurt them..

She hoped it would stay that way for a while.

But Fiona noticed Snow was crying a little as she went outside......


	18. Secrets

**In My Heart**

Fiona wondered what was wrong with Snow but her friend had ran off before she could talk to her. She looked a little sad as she was with the others.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked her but Fiona didn't reply. She wished that she could find out what she did to make her mad.

But Artie noticed that Snowgre was very quiet as they were together playing Guitar Hero. He wondered what was wrong with him as Snowgre stopped playing.

"I-It's nothing Artie.

It's just somebody at school." the ogre teen replied softly.

"Ohh a girl.... friend perhaps?" Artie prompted evilly.

"No!" he answered.

"Okay, Okay.

Jeez I was just curious Snowg." the young King replied to him.

The ogre teen sighed. He was only curious but had wanted to help him. He then decided to tell Artie.

"She's just this girl who keeps bugging me at school. She won't leave me alone.

When I ignore her, she keeps bugging me." he explained to him.

Artie smiled at that.

"_So she has a crush on him eh?_

_Maybe he does like her, he just doesn't want to admit it." _he thought as he saw Fiona in the kitchen. She was with Leah baking a cake out of sadness and feeling in need of help.

"Don't worry Fiona. Maybe she's in a bad mood.

Maybe she's having her time of the month." Leah reassured her as they cracked eggs into a bowl. She had a feeling it was because of her kissing Shrek after he'd woken from his coma.

"Maybe she got confused about that.

We should talk to her." she reassured her as they added cake mix into the bowl. Fiona had a feeling that was why Snow was angry with her. She hoped if she brought her a cake smothered with logan berry icing, it might make things better.

Artie then saw somebody enter the house. It was a furry ogre like Snowgre but it was a female. He had a feeling this was the girl Snowgre had been telling him about. He was curious about her.

"So you're Snowflake huh?

Snowgre's a little.... funny around you huh?

Why?" the young King told her.

"I-I don't know. He barely talks to anybody in our school so I try to become his friend.... if you know what I mean." she answered blushing.

Artie understood smiling.

"So you do like him huh?" he told her.

But he saw something in her pocket. It was a symbol cane.

"_Why would she hide something like this?_

_Do other kids know?"_ he thought as he saw sadness in her eyes.

"You saw huh?

Yeah I'm visually impaired, I hide my cane from other kids so they won't make fun of me.

Snowgre sort of knew but I don't think he understands." Snowflake said through tears.

"..... You shouldn't hide something as serious as being visually impaired from other people because people might make fun of you but maybe some won't.

Snowg isn't very good with trusting other people.

He's been hurt too many times emotionally. I'm the only person he trusts besides Shrek.

Let me talk to him." Artie answered as she shyly smiled.

"You have a nice smile." he told her.

"T-Thank you." she said hugging him.

Fiona was nervous as she and Leah were standing outside Snow's house. She knew that Snow would be angry because of her.

"Don't worry.

She'll forgive you.

Especially when she tastes this cake." Leah told her smiling as the door was open. They walked in and found Snow with her ebony head on the table and a bottle of wine beside her finished.

This worried Fiona.

"Snowdrop?

You.... okay?" she said softly as Snow lifted her head off the table. Her eyes were blood shot and she wasn't feeling so great.

"Fi-Fi?

Why're you..... here?" she asked softly.

"I-I came here to make things better with you. I also brought you a cake with logan berries.

You don't look so good." she said as she stroked her long ebony hair.

"I'm glad you're here Fi-Fi.

You know I love you right?

That's why I was drinking. I was a little..... depressed after I thought you didn't like me anymore but I guess I was wrong." the princess told her.

"This has something to do with what happened yesterday, doesn't it?" Leah asked her.

Snow nodded at this.

"Yes.

I know you love me but you're also married and I understand." she said sadly.

But she felt Fiona kiss her forehead.

"You're wrong.

I have enough of me to go around.

Now go and rest.

A full bottle of red wine always makes you unwell and not yourself.

I know you so well." Fiona told her smiling as Snow crashed onto the couch.

"Wow. She drank the whole bottle huh?

Will she be okay?" Leah said to Fiona.

"I think so.

She does this everytime she's depressed and eats chocolate when it's her time of the month." Fiona answered smiling shyly.

She hoped Snow would be okay......


	19. Decisions

**In My Heart**

_A/N I felt like updating this since my 21st birthday is in eight week's time. I'm scared about it because I won't be able to be myself. I hope you enjoy. _

Leah was in her college dorm back in Earth while Carley was still at class preparing for an important concert that was on the night before her birthday. Leah had finished her home work and was watching Naruto when she saw somebody appear.

It was Shrek and he seemed a little worried.

"Hey sorry we left Duloc in a hurry. We had classes to get back to.

Something's wrong, isn't it?" she told him.

The ogre nodded sadly in reply.

"Well yeah I am....... about her party. I want to go but I'm afraid of being hurt by it since this birthday's a big deal to her family and friends." he answered looking away but then Leah did something nobody had done before besides Carley.

She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

He smiled sadly as the hug broke.

"Thanks Leah I needed that." he answered as his trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly. Leah then heard the door open as David entered. He was helping Leah with a little project she was doing for Carley's birthday.

"Hey Shrek what's going on?" he said but the ogre ignored him.

He then went into Carley's dorm room and smiled.

The twenty year old was asleep with her Skullcandy headphones on and Shrek the Musical songs blasting out. She looked so peaceful.

"_She must've been tired from whatever she was doing."_ he thought yawning. He hadn't gotten much sleep because of Snowgre constantly in the principal's office.

He then climbed into bed beside her. She smelled of Blacxis perfume as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He saw her smile in her sleep. He felt peaceful enough to sleep as his head touched the pillow. Leah smiled borrowing a CD from her soulmate's room and went back into her dorm room.

David wondered why she was smiling but told him.

He understood.

Shrek's hazel eyes opened and realised it was early evening.

"_I'd better go back before Fiona and the others worry about e."_ he thought getting up slowly but heard her moan softly.

"Don't go.

I still want you to..... be my best ogre friend." he heard her say in her sleep.

"I know but I have to go before Fiona worries about me.

I'll be back, I promise." he told her as he stroked her short brown hair.

He then saw Leah before opening the portal back to Duloc.

"Going back?

Just think about the party, okay?

You know how much she loves you." she said as he went through the portal.....

But Artie noticed his ogre friend was very quiet later as he visited the swamp. He could tell he was thinking about something. He knew it was to do with the twenty first party at Leah's place.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to make up your mind.

But it's your choice." he said as Shrek nodded in reply. His heart was telling him to go and he decided to go with it. But somebody was watching.

It was Rapunzel. She had heard about this from Charming and planned to make sure there was revenge.

But later that night Leah was about to go to sleep when Artie showed up.

He wanted to talk to her for Shrek seeing how the right words wouldn't come to him when worried.

"It's great that he..... decided to go but I know he'll be okay since Carley will still be his friend even though she's a little older.

He'll see in time." Leah said as Artie fell asleep on the couch from coming here.

Leah then went into bed with Carley which made her feel better.

She saw her soulmate smile in her sleep as Leah wrapped her arms around her waist.

She knew she wouldn't abandon her friends in Duloc especially Shrek just because she was getting older......


	20. One Short Day

**In My Heart**

Leah was surprised to see Artie was still lying on the couch as she got up the next morning.

"_I wonder why he hasn't gone back to Far, Far Away yet?_

_Lillian is going to freak." _she thought seeing the young King's eyes open and smiled.

"Hey Leah sleep well?" he said yawning as she rolled her hazel eyes at him.

"I'm fine but Artie how come you're still here?

Lillian will freak if you're not back." she told him.

He sighed as he sat up on the couch.

"I can't make the portal reappear until after sunset.

Besides Lillian will understand." he replied as Leah smiled.

"I guess you're spending the day with us." she said as she started making breakfast. Artie heard music coming from Carley's dorm room as she was listening to her I-Pod while getting ready.

Leah smiled hearing the Wicked soundtrack coming from her soulmate's room.

"Is that normal?" Artie asked her confused.

"Yes but sometimes it's Nightmare Before Christmas music.

It's sort of nice waking up to some of that music." she answered hearing it fade as she saw Carley enter the room and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Leah.

Why..... is Artie here?

Shouldn't he be in Far, Far Away by now?" she asked confused. She was wearing a t- shirt from the Wicked musical, jeans and a belt along with dark green Babycham sneakers.

"It's a little hard to explain first thing in the morning, okay?

I'll tell you when we're in the lunxh hall at break." Leah answered as Artie was confused.

"Maybe Artie should go to class with you.

He'd be bored around computers and not understand." Leah told Carley who nodded.

"O-Okay then." the girl answered nervous.

Leah knew she was still working on her self esteem and confidence issues but was helping her along with Shrek and the others.

Artie then walked with them from the building where the dorm rooms were to the main college.

He was very curious about everything especially the other kids.

"Come on we're going to the main hall, okay?

Everybody in our group is getting ready for a big concert in a week that's happening off campus.

I-I'm sort of nervous about it." Carley told him as he followed her.

He saw the other kids in her class stare at him as they entered the main hall. Artie was impressed as rehearsals went on especially with his friend.

He was blown away by her voice.

"_Wow I..... never knew she was that good._

_No wonder she's taking this._

_She should sing more often around us." _he thought as Carley finished and went off stage.

Artie smiled seeing Leah join them in the lunch room waiting for her sitting at a table.

"I didn't...... know she was that good.

Did you know?" he said as Carley returned with a tray of food.

"What's going on over here?" she asked sitting down.

"Umm..... nothing." Artie said as he looked away from her but saw somebody nearby looking at him.

It was a teenage girl with short blue hair, wore black clothes and had earrings.

"H-Hey I've never seen you here before.

Are you..... new?" she asked Artie as he blushed.

"He's visiting for the day Sukai, sorry." Leah told her as a frown crossed the girl's face.

Artie then went after her.

"Maybe we should go after him just in case." Leah said but Carley stopped her.

"He'll be okay Leah.

Besides this is the first time a girl wants to talk to him and not be cruel like the girls at Worchester." she said as Leah nodded.

"You're right." she replied smiling broadly at her.

Artie was amazed listening to Sukai talk.

It was if she understood how he felt back at Worchester but saw the sun begin to set.

"What's wrong?" Sukai asked him.

"I-I have to go, okay Sukai?

But I'll try to come back, okay?

I like talking to you and I...... want you to be my Queen." he told her kissing her.

Sukai blushed seeing him run off.

"_I will wait for you Artie."_ she thought. Leah was relieved seeing the young King join her and Carley in Leah's dorm room as a portal was there.

"I'll see you guys later, okay?

Tell Sukai never to forget about me or date somebody else." he said as he went through the portal and he vanished....


	21. Never Doubting You

**In My Heart**

Charming smiled seeing Rapunzel leave for Earth to carry out their revenge.

He knew nothing would stop them this time.

"I can't wait to see this!" he told himself as he left for Earth.

Leah smiled as she was at the swamp.

She and the others were planning a surprise for their friend who was turning twenty one in a few days. She saw Shrek smile a little as they were going about it but was secretly worried about Carley on Earth alone at this moment in time.

He had a feeling something would happen involving his friend and was on alert all morning.

"You okay?

You have been acting strange all morning.

Is something wrong?" Leah asked him.

"I have this feeling that Charming and Rapunzel are after Carley to get to us.

I remember you saying that concert she's performing in is later tonight.

I think they'll pull something." the ogre replied to her.

Leah understood as they helped the others but was very wary but felt no alarm coming from Earth yet.

Charming smirked as he and Rapunzel were walking around the college searching for somebody.

"Honey Bear are you sure she's here?

I thought she was at the swamp with the rest of her friends." Rapunzel said as Charming shook his head.

"No she's here alright." he answered as he went onwards near the library.

Carley was reading manga in the library after rehearsing for later tonight.

She saw Charming and Rapnzel and growled angrily.

"What're you doing here?" she said to them as Charming knocked her out using magic.

"That was easy now let's go." Rapunzel said as they disappeared.

Shrek then felt that Carley was in danger.

"What's wrong?

Is she okay?

I swear that if they hurt her, Charming and Rapunzel will pay!" Leah said with fire in her hazel eyes as Fiona and the others agreed. They saw Charming and Rapunzel were in the Fairy Godmother's factory.

But Shrek and Leah growled in anger seeing Carley tied up in chains.

"Don't forget me guys." a voice said as a slender, dark blue skinned ogre warrior in an unbreakable suit of armour with long tendril like black hair showed up.

"Ogre Child what're you doing here?" Fiona heard Leah ask.

"I'm helping you rescue Carley.

Charming needs to be taken care of." she answered as the others agreed.

Rapunzel cackled realising what her husband was up to. The next day was Carley's birthday and at midnight when Shrek and the others would try to rescue their friend, they would already win.

"Brillant plan.

I can't wait to see the look on his and Fiona's faces when it happens." Rapunzel told him as they saw their prisoner about to wake up. Carley was angry at this but wouldn't let them win or beat her and her friends.

"Yeah right.

We'll see about that at midnight." Charming told her as he and Rapunzel left the room.

_"I won't let you win Charming._

_My friends and I have always prevailed against you and we'll do it this time too._

_I hope they're not too late_." Carley thought trying to break free.

Ogre Child growled hearing that in her mental link with the girl.

"Don't worry we're coming." Leah told her as they arrived at Far, Far Away.

But then they saw somebody show up to help.

It was Artie.

"I'm helping you guys get Carley back.

Charming's gone too far this time." the young King said as Shrek nodded in reply.

They entered the Fairy Godmother's factory with stealth and found their friend in the main potion room.

"Are you okay?

Did he hurt you?" Shrek asked her trying to break through the chains but nothing was happening.

"Let me try.

Let's use Dragon Fire Kyuto.

It's worth a shot." Ogre Child said to Carley who agreed as they both summoned this powerful form of Arian magic as dragon flame burst through the chains melting them and setting her free.

"Alright it worked.

Just in time too." Carley said as Ogre Child smiled at her.

But before leaving for Earth, Carley hugged Shrek.

"I'll be back later, okay?

I never doubted you guys." she said as she used her and Ogre Child's Ogreix to open a portal back to Earth and went through it.

Fiona saw her husband smile as they left.

He knew that they would always be friends no matter what happened........


End file.
